Protectors
by MidnightWritings
Summary: Summary: Sequel to Others Being stupid brought them together, now her stupidity will force them apart. Kakuzu/OC ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Protectors (Sequel to Others) Ch 1

**Wow! I didn't expect you guys to be so supportive of the sequel! XD I guess I'm doing my job okay if you are so excited for me to keep updating~ I love all of you, and that means that your reviews fuel my writing, making me write faster. (Translation: Reviews=Updates. Updates=Happy reviewers giving me more reviews. It's a continuous cycle)**

**SnowsShadow: *huge sparkly eyes* Really? You're reviews are so amazing, though~ *shoves Kumori towards Snows* Go 'head. Everyone's been wanting to hurt her, especially after that last chapter.**

**cheeky half-demon: You'll find out eventually! And I can't. That would be too nice to both of them.**

**Likes to Smile: She's a twenty on the stupid scale of one to ten. Seriously. I've tried to tell her that a million and a half times, but she just refuses to listen to me. *thoughtful nod* Just be happy you're not Kumori-stupid. XD Tobi's a good boy though, so that makes you a good girl! *drools* I almost don't want to eat them 'cause that looks so cute. XD I hope you get your cake and I hope that I can update fast enough for your likes!**

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: But Tobi is a good boy! He's with 'his' 'Mori-chan now so he's happy.**

**Meco45: =OwO= I'm updating now! I'm happy you like the story so much!**

**SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs: I love CCS! I actually kinda beg for them a little bit. XD Anywho, I know Tobi=Madara and I've been playing with the idea of that coming out of the closet. I'm not sure I want to, since so many people are in love with stupid-cute-kid-ish Tobi but you're right. That would make a good suspense thing. XD Don't creep yourself out! That's weird! Yeah. I'm thinking about starting a "We Want to Punch Kumori" club. I'd get a ton of people who'd join it. XD Twerp… Mind if I use that? Omg, I do that too! I like to see if there are any good stories out there. *gets camo-gear and a spear* I love hunting the wild good story~ I'll have to check yours out~ ^^ I love Kakuzu and it's a shame he doesn't have more fans. **

**Thanks to phantomstar4456 for the favorite and ****SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs**** for the author alert *omg*, favorite *omg*, and favorite story *omg*!!**

Sweat coats my body. My heart is pounding. Tobi is holding my hand so tightly I think he's going to break it. My breath is coming in short, sharp, painful gasps and each one is harder. I clench my teeth together, closing my eyes as a tear rolls down my cheek. I know that I can't open my mouth to ask why this hurts so much; I know that I'll start screaming.

Kabuto has a huge needle in his hands and there's a slightly sadistic grin on his lips. At least it looks that way. My vision is really blurry.

"'Mori-chan," Tobi whimpers squeezing my hand tighter. I force a smile and squeeze his hand back.

"Almost done," Kabuto says in what I'm sure is supposed to be a soothing tone but isn't. It's really, really creepy. I screw my eyes shut and look away as the needle is shoved deep into the muscles of my forearm. Tobi squeezes my hand harder than ever and I feel my pointer finger break.

"Tobi," I hiss, opening one eye. He looks at me innocently. "You broke my finger," He yelps and lets go of my hand as Kabuto looks over, blinking owlishly.

"Oh. That's no good." He says and takes my hand gingerly. I whimper as he sets the broken bone and starts to heal it. My heart rate slows down and my eyelids start fluttering. My breath comes slower and I start to feel out of breath.

"What's wrong with 'Mori-chan?" Tobi asks. His voice sounds really distant. I want to say something but even keeping my eyes open seems like a super-human effort.

"Her humanity is being restored." Kabuto says with a slight smile on his voice. "Funny, we've never done this before." He smiles more and pulls out a notepad to take notes as the world swims before my eyes, going slowly to black.

…line…line…line…line…

"Did it work?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You should wake her up,"

"Hell no man! You do it!"

"I'm not insane,"

"Hey, she twitched!"

"Thank Kami,"

The world is sharp when I open my eyes.

"F*ck," I say glaring at Nari and Santai. "It didn't work."

"But Maru-chan is awake! Yay!" Santai nuzzles his face into my neck and I slap him.

"Get offa me d*uche bag," I say shoving him away. Nari tackles me and I punch him in the stomach. Soon it's an all-out dog pile fight. When Tobi comes in, Nari is lying on the floor and my head is on his stomach, Santai is sitting on the small of his back and I'm trying to punch both of them off.

"'MORI-CHAN!" He comes flying in and pulls me out from the dog pile before hugging me. He twists violently from side to side in the hug. "'Mori-chan is alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask, my voice muffled by his shoulder. He pulls me away and holds me at arms' length, like he still couldn't believe I was alive.

"'Cause Kabuto-san said that was the first time he'd ever-"

"That's quite enough Tobi," Kabuto says smoothly cutting him off as he glides into the room with a disgustingly slimy smile. I shiver unconsciously as he steps closer. "Looks like the surgery was a complete and utter failure, doesn't it?"

"I. Hate. You." I seethe clenching my teeth.

"Words can hurt people, Maru-chan," He says with a pleasant smile.

"So can faces but I don't see you doing anything to help the public," I snap and he opens his eyes.

"That was cold, Maru-chan. I'm deeply wounded you would ever think something like that." He walks slowly, tracing a lazy finger over the table. "Especially after all we're doing for you to make you better for your dear, loving boyfriend," I flinch at the mention of Kakuzu-kun. Biting my lip hard, I look away and Kabuto chuckles a little.

"Now," He tilts my chin up so I have to look at him. "We have received word that the Akatsuki are closing in on our location so we're going to have to move you. Be sure to call him again and tell him that you're alright or people might start dying."

…line…line…line…line…

_Kakuzu's POV_

"I'm going to kill you, Hidan," I growl crumpling the map my partner is holding. My eye twitches and I feel the temper I've been trying so hard to control flaring dangerously. "You're telling me that this entire time you were holding the map UPSIDE-DOWN?!"

"…Yeah." My hands are at his throat, choking him with pungent joy.

"Hey!" Kisame looks back from the front seat. He keeps one hand on the steering wheel and narrows his eyes at us. "If you don't stop trying to kill Hidan, Kakuzu, I am going to turn this car around. Do you understand?"

"The f*ck are you trying to prove?!" Hidan gasps as soon as my hands allow him the proper air needed for people to talk. "You're starting to sound like my d*mn father!"

"Quiet, Hidan," I growl wishing for the roll of duct tape I'd left at the hotel room. That would work so perfectly in this situation. "Or I will kill you."

"We need a rest stop," Zetsu's white side says helpfully and Kisame's grip tightens so much on the steering wheel that his knuckles turn white.

"Thank. You. Zetsu." He manages and I can all but hear his teeth grinding.

"You just missed the turn." Itachi states pointing a pale hand at the turn lane that we just passed. Kisame's eye twitches and he yells something inarticulate before cutting across four lanes of traffic, a median, and five more lanes of traffic to a turn off on the other side. His shoulders are heaving as he grips the steering wheel tighter and makes it to the shoulder.

"Everybody out." He utters thunking his head against the wheel and sighing. "Get out and don't get back in until I tell you to. NO SMOKING IN THE CAR DAMMIT!" Hidan's already started lighting a needed cigarette while still in the car. Kisame has made it clear he hates it when we smoke and that it'll cost a sh*t-load of money to get the car to stop smelling like cigarette smoke.

"D*mn, old fart. PMS much?" He says and unbuckles his seatbelt. Two seconds later he's flying from the car right into a pricker bush.

"Feel better, un?" Deidara asks sticking his head out the car's newly-formed window.

"Actually…yeah," He says with a creepy smile. "I'll feel even better once I kick anyone who's still in the car in five second's a$$ into that bush too."

I don't think I've ever seen any of us move that fast.

After a quick chain smoke and piss off the side of the rode, we're back in the car with a much more composed Kisame.

"We should probably split up at the next rest stop." He says as we barrel down the empty highway. "We'll cover more ground that way. We can split up with our partners and haul a$$," We all nod but Deidara hesitates.

"Hey… where's Tobi, un?"


	2. Chapter 2

Protectors Ch 2

**Okay~ Thanks to ****SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs, I had a brainwave and now I have a dilemma on my hands. I've been mulling this over for a while now. Do you guys want Tobi to be his own person (Tobi the good boy like I've been writing him) or do you want him to be Madara Uchiha. I do know that he is the real leader of the Akatsuki, but I've been writing Pein as the leader. I'll probably put up a poll unless I'm too lazy. Please put your opinion in a review and I'll keep a poll going! **

**If you were too lazy read all that, here's an abridged version: TOBI OR MADARA? YOU DECIDE! VOTE IN A REVIEW!**

**SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs: It's not exactly a fanclub… more of a hate club. XD And yeah, I can see Kisame doing that. He doesn't look like he puts up with sh*t. Everyone's normal in their own world. True, true. I put a poll in the first part of the AN and I might put a poll on my homepage but then again I might be too lazy. ^^" Tee-hee… Twerp. Reminds me of Fairly Odd Parents. Well~ Chouji isn't going to be unloved for long! I think I'm going to make him cameo in this chapter for some reason or another~ Aww. I hate it when people toss out stories. And if you want good OC stories, read EternalExplosionist's stories. I think I have her as a favorite author or at least have a ton of her stories on my favorite's list. She wrote Here Kitty Kitty Kitty, which I love. **

**cheeky half-demon: I guess it was getting a little too quiet! XD She's really stupid, isn't she? One day my reviewers are going to snap and kill her. :3 It makes me happy to see that you like it!**

**Chibi Angel of the Uchiha: XD Interesting is one word for it… I'm not liable if you get in trouble for using them. Lol!**

**Thanks to SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs for the favorite, cheeky half-demon for the alert, and Chibi Angel of the Uchiha for the favorite!**

Just because I'm on the run doesn't mean I like it. Tobi and I are now on our own, much to Santai and Nari's protests. They said that they'd be checking up on us from time to time. That got me to make a face and flip them off behind their backs.

But now we're at a gas station. Tobi is filing up the tank of our little lime green Bug. Something small but that will hold our bags. Tobi likes it because he's able to be close to me. I guess he's take some kind of vow to make sure that I stay safe. I like it because it feels cozy.

"I'll be right back, Tobi," I say glancing at him over my shoulder. "Gonna make a few calls,"

"Okay 'Mori-chan!" He says happily. I rub my eyes tiredly as I walk over to the pay phone and slip a couple coins into the slot before punching in Kakuzu's number.

"_Hello?_" He picks up on the second ring. I gulp hard and take a deep breath.

"Hi Kakuzu-kun, it's me. I'm fine and Tobi is with me. Please, please stop looking for me. You're not going to find me. I'm not being held hostage, this is from my own free will. I'm just a liability to you and the Akatsuki. Tobi and I are both doing well and we have plenty of money. If I need you I'll call. I love you Kakuzu and I'll call again soon," I hear him start to talk but I hang up, not before I hear him start off with "_I love you, Kumori-chan but_-" I hang the phone back on the receiver and turn around, trying not to cry. After a second's hesitation I call my home number. It rolls over to the answering machine after a few rings.

"_Hi you've reached Ryuu-_" He says before Mom cuts him off.

"_And Tsubasa,_"

"_And Kumori!_" I jump in with a laugh in my voice.

"_And we can't come to the phone right now,_" Ryuu says sounding playfully annoyed.

"_But if you leave your name and number we'll get back to you as soon as possible,_" Mom says happily.

"_If it's urgent, feel free to call us on our cells! Have a great day!_" I finish before it beeps.

"Hey Mom and Ryuu, it's me. Just thought I'd give you guys an update on where I am… Right now we are headed towards Taki. My cell is dead but I'll charge it as soon as I can. I miss you both a ton and now Tobi is with me. You haven't met him but he's a real sweetie. I should be back in Konoha soon, before your birthday Ryuu. Love you both. Bye," I hang up and rub unshed tears from my eyes before walking back to the car.

"What's wrong, 'Mori-chan?" Tobi asks pulling the gas pump from the car and tilting his head to the side slightly. "'Mori-chan looks sad,"

"I'm okay, I was just calling Kakuzu and my parents," I say and rub my eyes again to try and get them to stop stinging. When I pull my hand away, Tobi pulls me into a hug.

"Tobi promised Kakuzu-san that Tobi would protect 'Mori-chan. Nothing is going to happen to 'Mori-chan while Tobi is here, okay?" He says in my ear, rubbing my back soothingly. I nod and put my arms around him as well.

"Thanks Tobi," I say softly before pulling away. "We've got a lot of ground to cover, especially if we want to throw them off our trail," Tobi grins behind his mask and nods.

…line…line…line…line…

_Kakuzu's POV_

I don't know if I should be relieved or infuriated. Hidan looks at me like I'm insane as I say "I love you, Kumori-chan, but-" The dial tone cuts me off.

"Dammit," I growl gripping my phone so tightly the front screen cracks a little. "God. F*cking. DAMMIT!"

"D*mn old man," Hidan says from the bathroom of our cheap hotel room. He's drawn his stupid upside-down triangle on the floor for his sacrifices and is currently laying in the center with the spike he always has on him sticking out of his stomach. Blood is slowly oozing from around him and something feral pulses through me.

Suddenly I wish I was the one that caused the blood. My mouth goes dry and I can all but feel the blood running down my throat. My pupils dilate and the pulse goes through me again. I can see that brunette bimbo on the floor, bleeding.

"Kakuzu?"

She struggles weakly for a second before going limp in my arms. I grin, my dreadlocks covering my eyes as I bend down to her throat.

"Kakuzu?"

My teeth cut through her flesh like a knife through butter. Rolling her onto her side makes the blood come faster as her heart beats rapidly, futilely trying to get oxygen to her brain.

"Kakuzu."

It's… It's beautiful. My breath is coming in short gasps now. I can see the blood. I can smell it. It's on my hands. Oh my god, it's so beautiful. It's on my arms. I look, and there it is. It's a welcoming friend. It's not going to leave me.

"Kakuzu!"

Looking back turns the bimbo's face to- no. No, this isn't happening. Th-This is a dream. A f*cked up fantasy. I lick my lips and my breath keeps coming in short, harsh gasp. It's so beautiful, the blood, but the owner-I can't do this. I can't hold back. I bring my hand to my lips. Just a taste, that's all I need and nobody will find out. I'll say an Other did it. Yeah, that'll work.

"Kakuzu!" Suddenly my cheeky is stinging and there isn't any blood. It's just me and Hidan in that d*mn hotel room. He's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"You were doing it again," He says in a low voice. There are only three people that know about my…little problem and one of them is dead. Because of me. Me and my temper.

What a team.

Hidan and Leader-sama know about my problem. Those are the only two. Nobody else knows. They can't. Hidan keeps me in check and my leader knows that if I don't loose control again I can act like it's never happened.

"That's twice in the last week Kakuzu," Hidan says not bothering to wipe the blood out of his eyes. He just blinks. "It's because of her isn't it?"

"Yeah," I say hoarsely. "I…I need a smoke."

"Not done with you, old man," Hidan says following me. I tap a cigarette out of the box and he steals one as well. I light mine and he lights his as well, playing with the lighter. "It's because you don't have her with you, isn't it? She was helping the urge."

"Was," I say taking a long drag before letting the smoke drift out of my nose. "Leader-sama says the Imprinting played into that."

"Well sh*t," He says filling his lungs and blowing a few smoke rings into the air. "Means we're running out of time before it takes over again, right?"

"Yep," I mutter tapping the ash off the end of my cancer stick. "Two weeks. Three if we're lucky."

"I'm not going to loose you again Kakuzu," He says seriously, turning his head slightly to look at me. "You're my f*cking partner and it scared the sh*t out of me to see you lose control that first time. I'm not talkin' about these fantasies you've been having, I'm b*tching about the all out loss of you're f*cking mind. I'm f*cking serious, I thought you were going to come after me after you were finished with her." He sighs and takes another deep breath of smoke. "You were a monster," I flinch a little at his words, letting the meaning sink in.

"Still am, stupid," I grunt crossing one arm across my body. "I'm just better at hiding it now," I rest my elbow on my wrist and bring the smoke to my lips. It feels so much better to have the numbing substance inside of me. I missed this. As much as I miss her, this helps a little.

But not as much as I'd like it to. This is like getting drunk, it only helps me become numb for so long. I take a deep breath of clean air and almost gag. It's too pure. It isn't tainted enough. It isn't what I need.

"You're going to lose it soon, aren't you old man?" Hidan asks, not looking at me. He's looking up at the stars above us.

"Yeah," I grunt and take another breath of cigarette smoke. "There's this man in Taki though…"

"Don't f*cking stop," He says glaring at me half-heartedly.

"This man in Taki is known for being able to help with the blood lust. Supposedly he has this concoction that can curb it insanely well,"

"Well f*ck," Hidan says flicking the cancer stick onto the ground and grinding it into nothingness with the shoe. "Looks like we're headed to Taki."

"Apparently," I breathe, not about to say or show how freaked out I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Protectors Ch 3

**Yeah… That last chapter was interesting, wasn't it? ^^ I'm loving where this is going and I already have the ending planned. I'm hoping to get around twenty chapters… :/ I have no idea to be totally truthful. XD I just write the stuff, guys. Don't shoot the author!**

**Likes to Smile: XD He probably wouldn't have said anything unless I 'made' him. Kisame is a very angry man when he wants to be, isn't he? That's a really cute nickname though~ She was a little useful but not as much as some people think she should… *huge sparkly eyes* Really?**

**cheeky half-demon: Oooor the not so happy reunion! Not sure yet. Yep. ^^ Only Pein and Hidan know about his 'dirty little secret' XD**

**SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs: XD I'm not saying your wrong, but I'm not going to say you're right either. You're just going to have to wait until I flat out write it. Sorry~ I still love you though~ It's not a problem! I actually think it'd be best to see what my reviewers are thinking… Ooo! That's a really good idea! I might have to steal it~ XD I love your plot ideas and I think being one of your characters sounds cool! Ha… Kind of. Oh… that makes a lot more sense now. ^^" Three years? o_O"**

**SnowsShadow: Yeah. They're all so aware~ I love Kisame too! :3**

**Thanks to SnowsShadow for the alert/favorite and HearItXxI'mScreamingIt for the alert and favorite!**

_I've heard there was a secret chord,_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord._

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this: _

_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift. _

_The baffled king composin' hallelujah. _

_Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof. _

_You saw her bathing on her roof._

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you.  
She tied you to your kitchen chair.  
She broke your throne, _

_She cut your hair._

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Maybe I have been here before._

_I know this room, _

_I've walked this floor._

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag, the marble arch._

_Love is not a victory march._

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_There was a time_

_You let me know._

_What's real and going on bellow._

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you._

_The holy dark was movin' too._

_And every breath we drew as hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah._

_Halle-_

"Tobi, can you turn that off please?" My voice sounds shaky and my knuckles are turning white against the black of the steering wheel. He nods and his gloved hand reaches across to press the radio button. It's at that exact moment that the car dies. A loud curse I don't use except for rare occasions like this one. Tobi looks over at me with what I'm sure is a look of pure shock.

"'Mori-chan!"

"What?" I ask turning on my hazards and pulling over to the shoulder.

"That's a naughty word!"

"I'm a naughty girl," I shrug stepping out of the car and putting my hands on my hips. As soon as Tobi steps out, the car is engulfed in flames. This time I cover Tobi's ears before I say that word again. "Looks like we're walking into town," I sigh and let my shoulders slump.

…line…line…line…line…

_Kakuzu's POV_

"Hidan turn that sh*t off," I say as he wails along with "Hallelujah."

"F*ck you old man!" He says flipping me off and turning up the music. "Religious songs kick a$$!"

"That isn't even religious," I sigh rubbing my forehead with one hand as I drive with the other. My hearts start pounding when I see a familiar car smoldering a little on the side of the road. From the looks of it, it just went out.

"Hey," Hidan stops singing and turns off the music. I thank anyone who's listening to my thoughts as he gets me to pull over. Bending down, he picks up the remains of a license plate between his index and middle fingers. "Looks like they were just here," There's a huge sh*t eating grin on his face as he jumps back in the car. My heart is thudding dully as I get back in the car and drive towards the center of Taki, my mind racing as I try to think what I'm going to do when I see her. A few ideas run through my mind as Hidan whips out his phone and starts dialing numbers.

This definetly will be interesting…

…line…line…line…line…

_Kumori's POV_

"Looks like we're going to have to lay low here for a while," I sigh running a hand through my tangled hair, wishing I'd grabbed those little conditioners from the hotel in Suna.

"Tobi's hungry," He decides and skips off to the vending machine to get munchies.

"Grab me a soda?" He nods and I sigh, leaning against a pay phone. "Just peachy… The car catches on fire and I bet it's going to rain." It's that exact moment when it starts pouring. It takes two minutes for my shirt to be soaked through and my bra to show. Black bra plus white shirt equals stupid. You think I would have figured that out in my seventeen years of existence.

"Kumori?" I turn around and see Kakuzu standing behind me, a mix of emotions on his face.

"Hi," I say quietly and he takes three quick strides towards me. I blink. Suddenly my cheek is stinging and I'm slumped against the tree four yards away. My eyes water from the pain and I hear Hidan gasp.

"Dude… you f*cking hit a girl." He says and comes over, pulling me to my feet.

"I know," Kakuzu says and comes over. I flinch when he raises his hand again. I see a flicker of emotions in his eyes and I'm pressed against his heaving chest. His arms are tight around me, so much so I almost can't breathe. "I can't believe you, Kumori-chan," He mumbles, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I know," I say quietly and let my arms go to his back, pulling myself closer to him. "I'm sorry, Kuzu-kun. I-" He pulls away putting a finger to my lips.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, I should. I f*cking punched you," I laugh despite myself.

"I deserved it,"

"No girl," He says taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger. "should _ever_ be touched like that," This makes my heart melt as I get onto my tiptoes to kiss him. He smiles a little and puts his hand on the back of my neck, tilting my head back effectively deepening the kiss.

"Woo-woo!" We both break away at the same time and see Hidan on the ground laughing, now covered in mud from rolling to side to side. Tobi looks at us sideways

"What are 'Mori-chan and Kakuzu-san doing?" He asks, sounding confused.

"Kumori-chan was choking and I got it out," Kakuzu says clearing his throat and pulling his mask back up to cover the bottom half of his face. "Peppermints are the worst," He finishes and pulls an umbrella out of his coat pocket, unfolding it above us.

"Time to go," He says and kicks Hidan in the stomach as he passes.

"F*cking a$$hole," Hidan groans and pulls himself to his feet. "Where are we going?"

"Doctor," My boyfriend says coolly and takes my hand as we go back to the car.

"Are you sick? Ulcer?! OhmyGod I gave you an ulcer didn't I?!" Panic sets in, it dying when he start laughing.

"Kumori-chan, I'm fine," He says brushing a soaking wet lock of hair out of my face with another chuckle. "Just a checkup, while I'm here. S…Someone I know is a doctor at the local clinic. I owe him a visit,"

…line…line…line…line…

_Kakuzu's POV_

The trip over to the clinic is quiet, save for Hidan's incessant grumbling about how we're such d*cks. Taki seems so familiar but so different from what I remember as a kid. It has been almost thirty years since I was last here.

"Hey, old man, didn't you grow up here?" Hidan asks poking me in the back of the head. I flick him in the forehead before going back to driving.

"Yeah," I grumble and Kumori makes an awed noise.

"You grew up here Kuzu-kun?" Her eyes are sparkling and her hand is on my knee. "That's so cool! Can we stay here and see where you used to hang out? Where you went to school? OhmyGod is your family still here?"

"We really need to get back to Konoha," I struggle to keep my voice level as I grip the steering wheel even tighter. My temper flares and I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and counting to ten very slowly. When I open my eyes again, my girlfriend is staring at me intently.

"You okay?" She asks and her fingers work their way around my palm.

"Fine," I say and squeeze her hand gently. "Hey,"

"What?" She settles back into her seat and looks over at me, her head resting on the headrest.

"I love you," This makes her face break out in a grin wide enough to split her face.

"I love you too,"

"Barf," Hidan says rolling his eyes and crossing his arms moodily.

"Tobi wants out!" He announces when Kakuzu pulls off the road into a parking space out front of a clinic with a family atmosphere. He slides open the door to the minivan and bounds out. Kumori follows after him leaving me and Hidan alone as the door slams shut.

"You gonna tell her?" He asks running a hand through his hair with a tired look.

"I can't," I say clenching my fist and bringing it to my forehead. "I can't even begin to tell how hard I've been working to make sure she doesn't find out. She'd never be able to talk to me again,"

"But you Imprinted on her and now that she's a Protector she returned it. Why the f*ck aren't you going to tell her?! It's better she finds out from you than someone else, d*ckhole," This gets me to flinch a little but I keep my composure.

"She isn't going to find out," I say patiently, rubbing a growing ache behind my eyebrows. "Because nobody is going to tell her. Only you and Leader-sama know and I know that neither of you are going to tell her."

"But she IS going to find out, you stupid f*cker!" He explodes, launching himself into the front seat so he can yell at me better. "I'm surprised as hell that she doesn't know already! If this… this thing doesn't work, she's going to hate you!"

"She's already going to hate me if she finds out what I really am," I say coolly. He growls and I can hear his teeth grinding together but I look away, watching Kumori now. Tobi has her hand in his and he's dragging her around the parking lot, the two of them just dancing in the rain. He must say something funny because she looks at him then bursts out in peals of laughter, throwing her head back. She looks beautiful. And happy. She's still laughing as she falls to her knees, Tobi obviously confused from his body language but she can't stop laughing.

"She's going to hate you if she finds out you were lying to her," He growls clenching his fist and it comes dangerously close to my face before I catch it with my wrist. "Have you ever talked about it?! Have you ever thought about what she might say?!"

"I've thought about it," I say, my pseudo coolness starting to wear off. "I've come close to telling her a few times but I've never been able to actually do it."

"You're an idiot, old man," He says leaning back and taking his fist down. His shoulders are heaving with effort to keep the emotions swirling inside of him in. "You are such an idiot."

"I do what I have to, to keep her safe,"

"You're a f*cking Other, old man," He says softly. "She's never going to be safe. She hasn't been safe since she met you." Hidan sighs and puts his head in his hands. Surprising myself, I reach over and squeeze his shoulder, giving it a slightly rough shake.

"Don't talk like that Hidan," I say, keeping my voice a low growl. "She's always been safe with me and she's safer with me then she is with other Others."

"Not much," He snorts waving my hand off. "Your bloodlust is coming back and it's going to haunt you. Hope this doctor guy can help you."

"I hope so too," I say and get out of the car, knowing that the discussion has ended. Kumori looks up from where she's mercilessly tickling Tobi and frowns a little.

"Goin' in, Kuzu-kun?" I nod and she starts to get up but I shake my head.

"I'd really rather do this alone, thanks," My voice comes out a little harsher than I had originally wanted it to be. She flinches a little but nods and I see her smile slightly forced.

"Don't take too long, Kuzu! We have a lot of catching up to do," This gets a small smirk behind my mask as I walk through the doors of the clinic.

"Do you have an appointment?" The perky blond secretary that looks like her chest width bigger is bigger than her IQ.

"No, but tell Dr. Hoku that Kakuzu is here to see him." I say and she nods before scurrying into the back, her extremely short skirt showing off a little more than necessary. "The doctor will be right with you," She gushes and sits back down, snapping her gum obnoxiously. I take a deep breath and try not to think how much fun it would be to kill her right then and there. A few minutes pass before a nurse comes out. She's dressed in blue-green scrubs and looks almost plain in comparison to Ditzy at the desk.

"The doctor will see you now, Kakuzu-san," She says and leads me into the back. The third examining room on the left is mine and the doctor is already waiting for me. A tall wiry man with a thin, angular face is staring at me intently as I walk in the room and slip my shoes off before sitting on the examining table. He pushes up his thick glasses and clears his throat.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asks all business.

"I need your help," I hesitate before adding "Father."


	4. Chapter 4

Protectors Ch 4

…**Again, nothing really to say. My summer break's really boring. XD But anywho, are you guys liking the new twist on the story? I sure am!**

**SnowsShadow: O_O" Care to share why? I know she's stupid and all but… Woah… Hidan's grinning over my shoulder as I type. Won't let him have his own response today! Kakuzu's blushing too~**

**Likes to Smile: It's just a sh*tty car, don't worry. ^^" His secret keeping is not a good thing, that's certain. Really? *slight blush* Well you don't either! I really, really hope you update soon!**

**SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs: :3 You're amazing Awesome-san! I love your reviews! 'Mori-baka's a very, very, very stupid girl. He's very old but not an Other. XD The questions never end!!!! *dies***

**SnowsShadow: I'm surprised you gave her that many! ^^ Hidan is amazing and Kuzu is Kuzu. You know one day they're just going to snap.**

**Chibi Angel of the Uchiha: Now it's been confirmed! ^^ You're just so smart~ **

**cheeky half-demon: I know! I was talking about it with my beta and it just seemed to fit the situation well. Him keeping the truth from her will cause TEH EVIL LOVE DRAMAH! Which is always fun. For us.**

**Thanks to mudbloodkiller for the favorite, cheeky half-demon for the favorite, bleedingcrimson for the favorite story, author *omg*, and alert, WordsPlayAcrossYourLips for the favorite, and AkatsukiFangirlLoverPerson for the favorite!!**

**Okay! I'm going to be gone from the twenty-sixth to the twenty-ninth. So that means no updates for that long. I'm turning sixteen on the eighth so YAY! ^w^ Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday to me! Lol! If you have a birthday coming up, tell me and I'll make you a birthday oneshot! And yes, I do take request fics.**

_Kakuzu's POV_

"Father, please," I say, trying not to plead as the man freezes in washing his hands. "I need your help,"

"I thought that you were good on your own," He says dryly, flicking the water off of his hands into the sink. "That's what you said before you moved out, correct?"

"Yes sir," I say, looking down with slight shame.

"You said you didn't need your family," He says and the words hit me like a slap to the face.

"I did, sir," I say, knowing I need his help in order to stay in control. "And I regret it,"

"Of course you do," He says rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "You need my help, that's why you've come to me."

"I really need your help, Father," I say trying to keep the pleading out of my voice. "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone,"

"It's the girl, isn't it?" He asks, not really looking too concerned. "You're worried you're going to kill her, like you did Asuka," I grit my teeth, swallowing a protest as I ball my fists.

"I know I did, Father," I growl, working hard to keep my temper down. "I did and I'm d*mn glad I did, looking back on it. B*tch had it coming,"

"Do you want that to happen again with the new girl?" He asks his face close to mine. "Do you want to kill her? Don't think I can't see how much you care about her."

"Which is why I need your help,"

…line…line…line…line…

_Kumori's POV_

I yawn, leaning against the car. It's been a really long day and getting punched by a Protector can get anyone exhausted. I sigh and get back in, trying to fall asleep.

"D*mn girl, you'll get a neck cramp that way," Hidan says sliding into the seat next to me.

"So?" I ask, opening one eye with a frown.

"Put your head in my lap," He says, kind of forcing my head onto his legs. "There~ Now isn't that better?"

"Um… No?" He glares and is about to say something else when Kakuzu comes back into the car, obviously seething.

"You okay?" I ask, using that as an excuse to jump into the front seat.

"Fine," His voice is clipped, making me withdraw a little.

"Cripes, Kakuzu, who ran over your puppy?" Hidan says from the backseat as Tobi jumps in and buckles his seatbelt. Kakuzu takes one look at him before reaching into his pocket. Everyone in the car tenses but lets out a breath when he pulls out a bottle of pills. I think I hear him chuckle and say "One day Hidan…one day," before popping off the top and taking two without water. Hidan, obviously have having heard, puffs out his cheeks and makes an adorable face with his lips sticking out.

"I heard that, old man!" He says letting the air out in a raspberry. Very mature. I glare back at him and wipe the spit off of my face.

"You're so immature," I say sinking down into my seat as Kakuzu reaches over and squeezes my knee. Smiling sweetly, I lean over and peck his cheek as he pulls over to a nearby motel.

"We'll stay here tonight," He says getting out of the car.

"This place is sh*t," Hidan grumbles getting out and shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"It's cheaper than a hotel," he says with a slight glare. "If you want to keep complaining, you can sleep in the car," He quiets down a little but keeps complaining under his breath. Kakuzu kicks him swiftly in the shin before going to get a room.

"Stupid f*cker," He says under his breath, rubbing his shin before hobbling inside. Tobi's asleep in the back so I sigh and go to wake him up.

"Wake up, Tobi," I say shaking his shoulder gently. "We're here,"

"Huh?" He asks sleepily and looks up at me.

"C'mon," My boyfriend says from behind us, making me jump as he throws Tobi over his shoulder. "We've only got two beds and a couch in the room,"

"Oh…" I bite my lip, trying to suppress the mental image of a shirtless Kakuzu laying on his side, with his head resting on the palm of his hand. He's tracing a random pattern on the sheets in front of him.

"Come to bed, Kumori-chan," He says huskily and I promptly have a nosebleed.

…line…line…line…line…

_Kakuzu's POV_

The room is shabby. It's really disgusting and I can see that Kumori's thoughts are the same as mine.

"I think I'm going to go change," She says sounding tired. I see her nightgown crumpled in her fist and can't help but let my mind wander as I pull off my shirt. She's laying in my arms, but the nightgown is on the floor. She's panting a little and her eyes are shining from what we've done together.

"I love you so much, Kuzu-kun," She says cuddling into my chest, her lips trailing up my neck gently.

I shake the thought out of my mind as she comes out, wearing just her nightgown. Biting my lip hard enough to bring blood is the only thing I can do not to tackle her onto the bed and start-

No. Bad thoughts. I have to be careful or the bloodlust will come back.

"How are we going to divide up beds?" Kumori asks rubbing a little sleep out of her eye.

"You should get one, since you're a girl," I say and smile a little.

"And Tobi should get one since he's Tobi," Tobi says cutely.

"And I should get one 'cause I'm f*cking awesome!" Hidan says with a grin.

"Hell no," I say crossing my arms. "Kumori and I should each get one, since we're the strongest and most valuable to the team,"

"F*ck that! I'll take one bed, and sleep with her. You can have the other and Tobi can have the couch," He says slipping his arms around her shoulders. She doesn't seem to notice, seeing how tired she is.

"If you touch her I'm going to kill you," I say and pull her away. "Same arrangement but she's sleeping with me," Tobi and Hidan both groan, going to their respective sleeping spots. She looks at me with a small smile, tugging me towards the bed as she pulls the sheets back and lays down.

"C'mon," She says sleepily, patting the bed next to her. "I'm sleepy," I gulp hard and slide into bed next to her.

This is going to be a long, long night…


	5. Chapter 5

Protectors Ch 5

[b]**Yeah… Nothing really to say… Um… My birthday is on the eight! Yay! XD**

**Likes to Smile: What?! That's annoying, isn't it? Ha-ha, it would be hilarious to see what they would do if they knew what the other was thinking. Aww, I really am going to miss your updates! You'll see in this chapter exactly what happened. Sorry I accidentally put three up instead of four…**

**cheeky half-demon: It's always a long night when you're a Protector and you're in bed with your girlfriend for the first time.**[/b]

[i]_Kakuzu's POV_[/i]

It doesn't take long for everyone but me to drop off to sleep. I look over at Kumori and she's cuddled into my side. Her arms are around my waist and my arm is around her shoulders. She looks so innocent with her head on my chest, it's really hard for me not to do something to her I'll regret in the morning. My heart starts pounding and I have to force myself to close my eyes.

But there she is. Looking sexy like I've dreamed her to be. I groan and thread my hands into my hair, pulling on it. She mumbles something into my shirt and sighs happily. I slowly put my hand on the back of her head, petting her a few times. She calms down and goes back into a deep sleep.

"This is going to be a long night," I say quietly.

…line…line…line…line…

[i]_Kumori's POV_[/i]

I wake up feeling more rested than I have in a long time the next morning. I yawn and stretch like a cat before looking over to my boyfriend. Kakuzu looks like he hasn't slept at all.

"Are you okay, baby?" I ask gently hooking my fingers under his chin.

"I'm fine, just a bad night," He says shaking his head and I feel like I've been slapped.

"It's because I was here, wasn't it?" I ask in a hurt tone.

"No," He says looking confused. "I just couldn't sleep. It happens. I loved sharing a bed with you,"

"Barf," Hidan says rolling off his bed and scratching himself as he walks to the bathroom.

"Now that's barf," I say going to wake Tobi up.

"Tobi's awake!" He says bouncing up when my hand is a few inches away from his shoulder. I scream and fall backwards into Kakuzu's arms as he shoots dagger-glares at the masked Protector. "Tobi is a good boy," He says innocently.

"Most of the time," I say putting my hand over my pounding heart. Hidan comes out of the bathroom with just his boxers on. He yawns and stretches before scratching himself again. Kakuzu puts his hand over my eyes and says a few naughty words to Hidan.

"That's not nice, Kakuzu-san!" Tobi gasps as I pull Kakuzu's hand off my eyes.

"I'm gonna go change then go down to that buffet downstairs,"

"How much does it cost?" He asks narrowing his eyes.

"It's free,"

"Have fun darling," He says kissing me quickly. I giggle a little as I go to the bathroom to get changed. Tobi is practically bouncing with excitement.

"Tobi loves buffets!" He says happily and drags me down the stairs as I try to get my shoes on.

"Tobi slow down!" I say laughing as he drags me into the elevator.

"Tobi is sorry," He says and I'm sure he's grinning behind his mask. "Tobi's just hungry,"

"I am too," I realize and my stomach growls in agreement.

"Let's go!" He bursts out of the elevator like a bat out of hell as soon as it hits the lobby. He picks me up and runs towards the buffet like he hasn't eaten in days.

"Looks like we're going to need to feed you more," I laugh as he sets me down and goes through the crappy buffet line. I think I see mice running behind the buffet table.

"Tobi's starving!" He says scooping piles of molding and quivering food onto his plate. I get a glass of water, grimacing a little when I see how grody everything looks. "Isn't 'Mori-chan going to eat?" He tilts his head to the side cutely.

"I'm allergic to food that moves," I say and he looks like he understands.

"Oh," He says and inhales the rest of his food before I can blink.

"Let's get going," Kakuzu says from behind us, making me jump. "We've got a lot of ground to cover,"

"Can we get some real food on the way?" I ask as a mouse scuttles over Kakuzu's foot. He stomps it without even looking and nods.

"Dude…That's f*cking gross, seriously," Hidan says making a face. "Tobi, how the hell did you eat that?!"

"Tobi was hungry," He says with puppy dog eyes. "Tobi still is!"

"Stupid bottomless pit," Kakuzu says under his breath as we go out to the car again.

…line…line…line…line…

Later, after a restroom break, I find Tobi behind a bush. Throwing his guts up.

"Tobi are you okay?" I ask getting a tissue out of my pocket and handing it to him.

"Tobi doesn't like bad buffet food," He groans putting his head in my lap. A blue hand picks him up by the back of his shirt and I squeal in surprise.

"Kisame!" I say and he sets Tobi on his feet, giving me a bear hug.

"Long time no see, huh Kumori?" He says and I go red with embarrassment.

"Yeah… I feel really stupid for doing that…" Itachi looks at me and nods, obviously that meaning "Good to see you're still alive." I smile a little, rubbing the back of my head as if that'd hide my embarrassment.

"What happened to Tobi?" The blue man asks as the good boy wobbles from side to side unsteadily.

"He ate breakfast at this really sh*tty motel Kakuzu insisted we stay at and it made him throw up." I say reaching over and rubbing his back comfortingly. He moans quietly and puts his head on my shoulder.

"I'll get him some ginger ale," Itachi says quietly as we go back towards the car. Tobi lays down in the trunk of the car and I sit with him while Kisame tries to give a half-a$$ed examination to figure out what's wrong.

"I think he has food poisoning," He says with a small shrug after getting Tobi to answer a few questions.

"That would make since. There was mold on the food," I agree with a slight nod as Itachi comes back with the ginger ale. "Tobi, sweetie, you need to drink this. I know you don't want to but it'll make your tummy feel better," Not exactly a lie. I have no idea if ginger ale actually helps but it can't hurt can it?

He nods and reaches a shaking hand out, turning away to guzzle the soda.

"We're leaving." Kakuzu growl from behind us making me jump.

"'Kuzu-kun what's w-"

"Get in the car Kumori," He glowers and I go to the front seat, hearing him tell Kisame and Itachi to follow in their car incase something happens. The two nod and Kisame grins as he passes, rapping his knuckles against my window.

"Bye Kumori-chan," He says cheerily and I wave meekly as Kakuzu gets in beside me, slamming the door a little harder than needed.

He doesn't look at me as he pops the lid off of his bottle of pills, taking three this time without water. I watch him carefully as he waits until Hidan's (just barely) in the car to drive off, trying not to stare. His grip tightens on the steering wheel slowly and I can feel the anger radiating off of him.

That's when I realize the pills aren't working.


	6. Chapter 6

Protectors Ch 6

…**Again, my summer is pretty boring. But I'm not complaining. **

**cheeky half-demon: Hee-hee, maybe *innocent look***

**Likes to Smile: *slow motion run* Smile-chan! I missed you! If it's getting suspenseful then I'm doing my job right!**

**SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs: :x I was starting to wonder where my favorite long reviews went! Anything that even remotely resembles lunch food should not be consumed by humans! XD I dub that stick THE SHUN STICK! :3 I love that stick. Ha-ha, nope! I've got it all planned out right here! *taps temple and ends up tapping eye instead* …Ow… Ooo, that's a really good idea! *hugs Awesomeness* I love your ideas! May I steal them? They brighten my dull and uneventful life! Please keep up the awesomeness!**

**SnowsShadow: That is very bad. Kumori's too stupid to run! DXX Kisame and Hidan might not be enough…**

_This time…_ I think looking up at the ceiling of the van. _They've taken it too far…_

Hidan's

Tongue

Is

Stapled

To

The

Ceiling

Of

The

Van...

Again.

And the blood is dripping down to hit my head…

Again.

I don't dare complain, though. Kakuzu is hunched over the steering wheel with his teeth grit together so hard I can hear them grinding against each other. His knuckles are white against the wheel and his eye is twitching.

Oh boy…

His phone starts ringing and his eye twitches a few more times. I bite my lip hard and start reaching over into his pocket. He growls and I take my hand back. His phone stops ringing and he sighs.

Then it starts again. He growls low in his throat and I can feel the anger radiating off of him in thicker waves. I take a deep breath and reach over, plucking it out of his pocket and flipping it open.

"Hello?" I ask putting it to my ear.

"_You guys okay?_" Kisame asks from the other line and I hesitate, looking up at Hidan's tongue.

"Uh…" I say biting my lip again. "Define okay,"

"_Is anyone dead?_"

"…No…?" He sighs and I hear him put his hand on the receiver.

"_We gotta get Tobi and Kumori out of there at least,_"

"_Let me talk to her_,"

The phone changes hands and I hear Itachi saying something I can't make out to Kisame.

"_Kumori?_"

"Still here,"

"_Tell Kakuzu to pull over. I think it would be best if you and Tobi rode with us._"

"What about Hidan?" I ask dodging another drop of blood. "He has his tongue stapled to the ceiling,"

"_…Excuse me?_"

"I've got the blood on my scalp to prove it,"

"_Tell him to pull over. Now._"

"'Kuzu, Itachi says pull over,"

"…Ah," He says and I snap the tiny phone shut.

Itachi pulls up right behind us so our two bumpers kiss. I slip out of the car and open up the trunk to find Tobi passed out in the back. I gingerly tug on his leg a few times before looking back at Kisame helplessly. He gets out and picks Tobi up by his ankle, dragging him back to the car. I go to the driver window, where Kakuzu's elbow is hanging out.

"Don't be too rough on Hidan, okay? Try not to kill any other drivers," He cracks a small smile and nods, leaning out the window. I kiss him quickly and he almost smiles again.

"Have fun," He says giving my hand a quick squeeze before I turn back to the road. That's when I get hit head-on by a car.

I groan quietly when the car stops, letting me fall onto the ground in front of it. Kakuzu jumps out of the car and looks at me, alarmed.

"Oh my goodness Maru-chan!" Nari says getting out as well. "You need to watch where you're walking!"

"F*cking a$$," I groan from my spot on the hot asphalt. Kakuzu pulls me to my feet, using his threads to bring me close.

"Doesn't seem like anything's broken," He says as Itachi and Kisame get out of their car too. Santai grins and sits on the hood of their convertible.

"Aww, it's a family reunion! That's so cute I might cry," He says wiping away an invisible tear.

"You didn't kill her," Nari says with a slight pout.

"Missed it by this much," He says putting his index and thumb close together.

"I'm going to kill you," Kakuzu growls, his eyes starting to flame as the anger gets stronger. Kisame steps forward and pulls me out of Hidan's threads as Hidan steps in front of Kakuzu, trying to be intimidating.

"Kakuzu, you dumbf*ck, you really don't want to do this," He says in a low voice, trying to get taller than him even though Kakuzu has him by at least a head and a half. The fact that there's blood running down his chin from the tongue incident doesn't help much either… "Not in front of Kumori. She doesn't want to see you like that,"

"I'm going to do what I want and you can't stop me," He says with a low growl.

"I know I can't," He says putting his hands up as a sign of capitulation. "But think of how she's going to react if you go berserk. She's going to leave you," Kakuzu growls low in his throat as Kisame steps in front of me. Threads come flying at me and before I can blink, I'm over his shoulder and we're flying away from the scene.

"Kakuzu put me down!" I say pounding on his back. He just laughs.

"I'm not going to let them have you, Kumori," He says and I feel myself pale. He's…kidnapping me?

"Kakuzu-" I start but he puts his hand somewhere it's not supposed to be.

"If you're smart, Kumori, you'll shut up," I glare and slap his hand as hard as I can.

"Hand. Down. Now." I growl pinching his hand when slapping doesn't work. He puts it in a slightly better place, but not much.

I don't know what to do as he pulls me off of his shoulder, holding me bridal style.

"There's nothing you CAN do, Kumori-chan," The endearing term makes me flinch. And I know he feels it as his grip almost breaks one of the bones in my thigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Protectors Ch 7

**I'm official sixteen! WOOHOO! *squee* I feel…no different then from when I was fifteen. ._.' Anyway… That's the most exciting thing that's happened to me in a long time.**

**  
Likes to Smile: *slow-motion tackle* I missed your writing too! EVERYONE SHOULD READ SMILE'S STORIES! *please update Kawaii Café or I'll cry* I hope the chapters keep living up to your expectations! There aren't many left!**

**SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs: YAY FOR YOUR LONG REVIEWS! My god, you're right! Ha~ I don't want to steal your stories, that's just b*tchy! I'm currently holding him away from the computer so he doesn't maul my laptop. **

**Kakuzu: Ow! Ow! Ow! Crazy b*tch!**

**Angel:… Now you've mad the pervert mad. Six hours?! That's insanity! I don't care, I like to hear about your life~ Omg, really? XD It was really, really late when I finished off that chapter. I was bleary…**

**SnowsShadow: It was Kuzu's threads. Very slowly, going insane… Okay, not so slowly but you get the point.**

_Third Person POV_

"Hey, hey, did you guys just see that?!" Naruto asks pressing his nose up against the glass of the bus as they drive by. "I just saw Kumori!"

"Really?" Kiba asks pressing his face against the window, trying to see.

"Yeah! That scary senior, the one with the scars, picked her up and ran! Oh my God, do you think he's an Other or a Protector?!"

"No way," Sakura gasps. "They've been dating for almost two months! She would have told me! I'm her best friend!"

"Haven't they taken some vow of silence for that?" Kiba pipes up. "That's what the teacher said when we studied Protectors and Others."

"Well either way, Kumori was just kidnapped and it's our job to save her!" Naruto says putting his fist in his hand.

…line…line…line…line…

_Kumori's POV_

He finally puts me down almost four hours later. He's panting and there's a vein in his neck that's thicker than my thumb that's pulsing. We're in some really disgusting and creepy cave.

"Stay." He grunts and goes to get firewood. I close my eyes and sit down, trying to figure out where we are. We're far… I can't feel anyone else's chakra. Hell I can't even tell if there's anyone else around here besides us. Anger bubbles up inside of me as Kakuzu comes back in with a few big logs. He throws them on the ground in front of me and looks at me with another grunt. He's so animalistic! What does he expect me to do? Jump up and give him a cookie?

"Start the fire." He says and goes out again as I start rubbing sticks together. A few minutes later after the fire is roaring, I cover my mouth and try not to cry. He's got a bunny in each hand, blood coming from where he broke their necks.

"What's that?!" I shriek.

"Dinner," He says flatly and pulls a kunai out of his pocket to skin the bunnies.

…line…line…line…line…

Kakuzu's mouth is set in a thin line after dinner as he prods the fire into a bigger flame. I refused to eat Thumper (That's a Bambi reference for anyone who didn't get that.) My stomach is killing me but I can't let him think I'll just submit to him because he's bigger and more powerful than I am.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask my voice in a hoarse whisper. "You…You're not acting like the Kakuzu I fell in love with." I hate how much my voice sounds like a kicked puppy's (that is, if kicked puppies could talk…) He chuckles dryly, not looking up from poking the fire.

"You don't want to know," He says softly, his eyes focused on the embers. "You won't love me if you know what's wrong,"

"No, I won't love you if you keep keeping secrets from me!" I churn, my eyes narrowing a little. "Just tell me what's going on… You're scaring me, Kuzu," He sighs and puts the stick down, putting his head in his hands and running his hands through the dreadlocks.

"I've been lying to you, Kumori-chan," He says to his knees, so that I have to strain my ears to hear him. "I'm not a Protector. I've never been able to cross over to that. I'm an Other," This hits me like a punch to the stomach but he's not finished.

"I've lied to you, I know that's horrible, but I have an excuse. I knew that if I came right out after I figured out I'd Imprinted on you and said I was an Other, you'd freak out and break up with me. Now that you're a Protector too you've Imprinted as well." I look down, tracing a pattern in the dirt with my big toe.

"Then why are you acting so different?" I ask softly, putting my chin on my knees and pushing my glasses up. His eyes glaze over as he looks over to me.

"You know about an Other's bloodlust, right?" I nod. "Covetousness is a big part of how Others function. We smell blood, we want it, we get it. Your blood repulses me, thank God, but now my bloodlust for other humans is even more intense than before. I've been able to quench it by taking iron supplements until now. Now that we're together-together, it's been even harder than usual to appease it.

"When we stopped in Taki, I went in to see my dad. He's been studying Others and Protectors for the last three decades, trying to figure out why we need blood and why Protectors are drawn to us. He's been experimenting with other vitamins found in human blood to figure out exactly what makes us crave it. He's been unsuccessful so far but he has found better ways to make sure our bloodlust is kept down better and longer. I got pills from him, but I don't think those were the right ones,"

"Okay," I say softly after a few minutes of silence. "But why did you kidnap me? Why is the bloodlust coming back even though you've kept it down so long?"

"Others are…animalistic, in a word," He says, choosing his words carefully. "We hunt like animals, think like animals, and choose mates. For life. Usually it's another Other and they stay together for life. That's the one person that they're in love with and they'll…yeah…" There's a light blush staining his face, which I can see through his mask.

"So I'm your mate?" I tilt my head to the side in my confusion.

"…Yeah." He looks a little embarrassed, obviously not wanting a touchy-feely moment. "My Other side is the side that I haven't let you see yet. I try to keep it down but I guess seeing you get hurt let that take over and I went ballistic. Protecting my mate and all," I nod slowly, putting my chin in my palms.

"I get all that… But, Kuzu-kun, why does Orochimaru want me so badly?"


	8. Chapter 8

Protectors Ch 8

**Yeah… I'm not that exciting so I don't have anything to say…**

**cheeky half-demon: Things are going to get… interesting… XD**

**Smile-chan: Nah… she's been if you look back to where Kumori gets a call from her in the middle of the night, she refers to herself as her best friend. They're going to screw it up so badly it's not even funny. XD Poor Thumper! ^^" They don't, but they should! Jk jk. Aww man! I love that story! D:**

**gar-a-ash: XD Don't be a wreck because of me! I'm not worth it! I am not worthy~ I'm glad you like it though, reviews keep me going.**

**Chibi Angel of the Uchiha: Yay for loving it! I've always known that I wanted Kakuzu to be something (not a Protector) but I wasn't sure what…**

**Thanks to gar-a-ash for the favorite and alert!**

**Oh yeah! I'm going out of town on the 24th until the first, little internet (if any) so that means no updates for a little over a week. I'm sorry my amazing readers! DX**

"So… I'm bait?" I ask slowly once Kakuzu's explained what my purpose is in Orochimaru's eyes.

"That's the basic gist of it," He nods and I sigh, standing back up.

"Let's get back to Konoha, we've worked things out and I'm not going to leave you," He catches my wrist and pulls me into a kiss.

"We're going to Taki. I need to talk to my father," He says and I nod, still light headed from the kiss.

"Okay Kuzu-kun," I say sounding like a ditz.

"Think you can run?" He asks with a slight smirk on his face. I stick my tongue out at him and glare playfully.

"Think you can keep up?" I laugh and start running.

…line…line…line…line…

"What exactly are we supposed to do to save her?" Kiba asks with a small frown.

"We're going to find her and kidnap her!" Naruto says punching his fist into the air victoriously.

"That's an oxymoron," Sakura says sighing as she pulls the car over to a rest stop. "We're trying to save her from being kidnapped."

"Oh," The annoying blond says, obviously not having thought about that.

"They're going to Taki," Shikamaru says making everyone look over at him.

"How do you know, lazy a$$?" Kiba looks at him curiously as the lazy genius locks his fingers behind his head.

"I've heard that Kakuzu's family lives in Taki." He says and closes his eyes briefly, opening them again with a smirk on his lips. "Plus, as soon as she started going out with Kakuzu, I put a tracking device on her phone. You know Kumori; she doesn't go to the bathroom without it."

"What if it's off?" Naruto asks looking confused.

"Doesn't matter," Shikamaru says fishing the tracker's pad out of his travel bag. He turns it on and holds it up for everyone to see. In the center there's a small blip that's blinking and some coordinates. "That's us, all I have to do is press this button and it'll find Kumori," He does so and the screen zooms out to show their blip and another one far away with another set of coordinates.

"I don't know whether to be happy we've found her or creeped out that you are tracking her," Kiba says crossing his arms and tilting his head to one side with his eyes closed.

"I'll go get the shotgun that Iruka has in the trunk!" Naruto crows, obviously excited to do something that involves violence. Iruka won't even let him hold a kitchen knife without watching him.

BANG!

"OHMYGOD IT'S LOADED!"

And people wonder why he gets banged up so much…

…line…line…line…line…

It isn't long before Kakuzu makes us stop for the night. I want to keep going, feeling energized from all the hints he's giving me to let my body go longer without getting tired as quickly as a human's does. One of the few good things about being a Protector is that your body is more durable than a human's.

Yay for not dying!

My stomach growls and I look across the fire to see Kakuzu eating a rabbit that he caught earlier. This tickles my gag reflex as I send chakra to my stomach to quiet its need for food and to burn the extra fat I have stored up instead. Hey, this could be a new diet plan!

"You should get some sleep," Kakuzu says looking over at me with a lazy stare. "Just because you're a Protector doesn't mean that you're invincible,"

"I might be," I say half heartedly, as a sudden wave of drowsiness makes me too tired to really think of a better comeback.

…line…line…line…line…

It takes almost a week but we get back to Taki.

"I hate running," I groan putting my hands on my knees and hunching over after landing on a tree branch.

"Wimp," Kakuzu says as he lands lightly next to me. "We should have been able to do that in three days, max." I hiss.

"I've only been a Protector for… Dammit not even a month. You've been an Other for almost fifty years,"

"That's no excuse," He says and, from the crow's feet around the corners of his eyes, I can tell he's smiling. "I'm much older than you are and that was easy for me," I give him a pouty look as I fall back on my a$$, almost falling off the branch in the process. He laughs and grabs the back of my shirt, swinging me back up to my feet.

"…F*cking show off," I say sitting down with my leg on either side of the branch, sighing.

"You learn a thing or two when you've been around as long as I have," He says ruffling my hair. "You'll be around a long time too,"

"Hope so, old man," I say with a grin. "Hey Kuzu?"

"Yeah," He sits down next to me, tilting his head slightly so he can look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What happens after this, after we cure your bloodlust?" He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, thoughtful.

"We go back to Konoha and I graduate high school. Then you graduate and we both go to 'college'. 'College' will consist of us going to Akatsuki and faking calls and sending fake report cards to your parents. We'll probably get married some time after we 'graduate' and after that you'll have to tell your parents the truth," He says slowly, looking me in the eye after he's finished.

"You've thought this over," I point out unnecessarily and think about what he said. "They're going to want to know sooner… I want to tell them sooner," I add quietly as his arm goes around my shoulders.

"After Ryuu's birthday, okay?" He asks, leaning so his lips are near my ear. "And the marriage thing…" He trails off and I can see there's a slight blush on his face.

"Huh?" I tilt my head to the side and there's a question mark over it.

"What if we got married sooner?" He asks and I feel a blush creeping into my cheeks. "Like after you graduate?"

"Are you proposing to me, Kuzu-kun?" I ask with a small smile and see him swallow hard.

"Yeah… I think I am,"


	9. Chapter 9

Protectors Ch 9

**Wow… Nine chapters already! I'm really glad that you guys liked the proposal. I've been playing with that idea for the longest time so it feels really good to finally have it out on the internet. =^^= You guys really seemed to like to too so YAY!**

**cheeky half-demon: I would too! They're so cute together~ And Imprinted so they can never be un-together! *evil grin***

**gar-a-ash: ^^ I love it when I get reviews like yours~**

**Chibi Angel of the Uchiha: *kya~* Thank you so much! I've seen a lot of bad fanfictions where Kakuzu is turned into a babbling idiot when he sees the love interest. Their love had to spark and grow and not be some mushy thing you see in a romance movie. ^^ Thank you so much! You do too!**

**Smile-chan: Yes~ I've been wanting him to propose for forever! Aww, I'm sure you don't need a diet plan! You eat that ice cream and enjoy it! ;D I'll let you decide on that one…**

**Thanks to VampyTempess and Saruka Uchiha for the favorites!**

"So am I gonna get a ring?" My eyes sparkle and he blanches.

"It'll have to be a promise ring until you're a senior. Your parents probably won't like you getting engaged after such a short period of time," He says and I swear I hear him mutter "and promise rings are cheaper," I glare at him and he looks at me innocently.

"What? You don't want a promise ring?" He asks innocently.

"But you-"

"We should get going. My dad's going to be closing up the clinic soon," He interrupts with a small smile. I groan quietly about not getting my answer.

"Sometimes I swear to go I hate you," I say and he picks me up in one arm, jumping out of the tree. On the way down, I feel his lips against mine. "Then you do something like that and I realize there's no way I could ever hate you,"

"I knew it," He says setting me down gently. "I knew from the moment I first saw you, I'd marry you some day,"

"That's so sweet I want to throw up," I say making a face. He laughs and swats me on the back of the head a little harder than needed. "A$$. If I was human that could have been bad,"

"Well then thank God you're not," He says with a slight smile. "Then we'd have even more problems than usual." I stick my tongue out at him but shrug.

"We are kinda messed up," I agree, sighing. "But what do you expect from an Other-Protector relationship?"

"Not good things," He says thoughtfully as we start walking towards the clinic.

"Didn't you go to your father for help before?" I ask after a long awkward silence.

"Yes," He says and I hear his teeth grinding against each other.

"Oh," I say quietly, knowing not to push him. "I'm sorry, Kuzu,"

"I know," He says and I gently hug him with one arm.

"What now?" I ask and he deadpans.

"You're so stupid."

…line…line…line…line…

_Third Person POV_

"I see them!" Naruto says waving his hand excitedly, motioning his friends closer. "I se-e-e-e them! OhmyGod she just HUGGED him! Gross! I think they might kiss! Grosser!"

"Just because you've never had a steady girlfriend…" Kiba says under his breath, punching him in the arm. "Shut up, Naruto,"

"But they're acting all lovey-dovey!" He says faking throwing up into a bush near him. Sakura kicks him in the back, making him fall into the pricker bush.

"They're in love, even if she's blinded by it! Just because he's kidnapping her doesn't mean that he doesn't love her!" She hisses, her infamous temper coming out.

"Sakura-chan~! Don't hurt me~!" He whines curling into a defensive ball. She kicks him, making him fly into the pricker bushes next to the pricker bushes.

"DIE YOU STUPID LITTLE SH*T!" She howls punching him over and over.

"This is so insane," Shikamaru says yawning as he gets his tracker out. "Troublesome… They're on the move again," Naruto yowls like an injured cat when Sakura stomps on his goodies.

"Let's get moving," Kiba says with a quiet sigh.

…line…line…line…line…

_Kumori's POV_

I'm already bored out of my mind, waiting for Kakuzu to get back out of his father's office. I can hear yelling, wincing when I hear the smack of skin hitting skin. There's low voices growling at each other and I see figures from the closed blinds. One's trying to choke the other and I screw my eyes shut, turning away. There's more arguing and more hitting and I can't help but flinch every time I hear how growly Kakuzu's voice is.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Double D asks snapping her gum obnoxiously. "You look like you're going to, like, faint or something,"

"Like, fainting? Is that a medical term?" I snarl, making her roll her eyes.

"Jeez, someone's being a little b*tchy," She says snapping her gum again.

"If you do that again I swear to God I'll-"

"Kumori!" I almost give myself whiplash from trying to look to see who it is.

"S-Sakura?!" I gape, stumbling back a few feet.

"Where the HELL have you been?!" She says stomping up to me. "You had us worried SICK young lady! If you ever do that to us again I swear that I'll-"

"Sakura," Kiba drawls, dragging her back away from me. "You're going to scare her to death,"

"Can't die," I say under my breath, looking around. Sakura is struggling against Kiba, Shikamaru is dosing near the door, and Naruto is flirting with Double D. Yep. Just like I remember them, my great squad of friends. I'm twirling my finger mentally as I speak.

Wow my life is f*cked up…


	10. Chapter 10

Protectors Ch 10

**Wow… It's been a really long time since I updated! I'm so sorry, my laptop charger died and that's the only thing I have Protectors on and when that died everything went down hill. Plus school started…**

**Smile-chan: She really is scary! *shivers* Ha~ Shika-kun would be WAY too lazy to actually stalk someone…**

**cheeky half-demon: BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. Yeah~ I'm going to love writing them trying to agree on a ring.**

**gar-a-ash: I'd really rather have one of the Akatsuki as the main character. 8D I'm glad you like! It's really hard for me to sometimes get them right…**

**Thanks to BoulderKuzon for the favorite story!**

Sakura breaks free of Kiba's grip and shakes me hard enough to make my head jerk back and forth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" She asks shaking me harder before she's suddenly against the wall across from us. I hear a growl and don't have to look up as an arm goes around my shoulders.

"Kakuzu, you b*stard," I sigh lightly. "She was just trying to shake some sense into me,"

"Obviously won't work," He says and I can hear a chuckle in his tone. "You're an idiot," I shoot him a death glare and shrug his arm off to go see how Sakura is. Her eyes are swirling and she groans when I reach for her.

"Your boyfriend is crazy strong…"

…line…line…line…line…

"Kumori, what has gotten into you?" Sakura asks harshly once she's dragged me out of waiting room and she's recovered. "You've been acting weird ever since Kakuzu took you to the beach for your anniversary! You were acting off before then, spending more time with Kakuzu and the rest of his friends and even before that-"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," I cut sweatdropping a little and looking away. "Things are…different now,"

"Different how?! Different so that you have to run away? Everyone has missed you so much! We were terrified that something happened to you!"

"Things have changed, okay?! I've changed! You wouldn't understand!" I blurt, covering my mouth as soon as I've said that. For Sakura, "You wouldn't understand!" is a challenge.

"Try me," She says, her mouth set into a thin line and her hands planted on her hips.

"I can't tell you," I say chewing on my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "I'm sorry," Her eyes grow cold, then wide with fear and realization.

"You've been acting weird ever since the camping trip," She says slowly, falling back against a tree with her hands in her hair. "You went to get firewood and then came back bruised but nobody asked you what had happened,"

"Sakura, please, stop," I beg, my eyes getting teary with fear. "I was just mad and I was blathering on like I always do, just stop thinking," Of all the things Kakuzu-kun hasn't taught me yet, mind control is not one of my favorite things I don't know how to do, up there with skiing and speaking foreign languages.

"You're…not human anymore, are you?" She says looking me straight in the eye.

"…No, I'm not," I say looking away, down at my shoes.

"Are you an Other?" She pushes stubbornly.

"No,"

"Is Kakuzu?"

"No."

"Are you Protectors?"

"Yes," I say, instantly beating myself up for saying that. But I have to come clean. "You can't tell anyone. It's part of being a Protector."

"I understand," She says squeezing my hand gently. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Sakura-chan," I say hugging her. She hugs me back before grinning evilly and holding me at arm's length.

"Are you guys Imprinted?" I turn dark red but nod.

"He proposed,"

"GET OUT!" She says slapping my arm hard enough to make me wince. "You said yes of course?"

"He's going to get me a promise ring so my parents don't suspect anything until I'm out of high school," I say nodding. She squeals and tackles me in a hug.

"That is so awesome! You better invite me to the wedding!" I chuckle a little, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry…"

**Short chapter, I know but in the next one, Kakuzu's monster is going to come out! Fun for all, no? ;D Please review! It makes me update faster**


	11. Chapter 11

Others Ch 11

**Sorry this came so slow! My boyfriend and I just started going out so I've been kinda busy with him… 3 Thanks to SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs for the Tobi idea~**

**Smile-chan: Thank you~ The secret thing had to get out in the open sometime. But if you think about it, they're not really super heros… just people who've been in the wrong place at the wrong time for a while.**

**Chibi Angel of the Uchiha: Oh no… Kakuzu's not going to touch her at all… *evil laughter* **

**gar-a-ash: She really is! I'm not a huge fan~ Glad you like the series though.**

**Thanks to ToxicFireStarter for the favorite! Ooo and Maiumaora drew a picture of 'Mori-baka! I put the link on my profile if you want to see her! It was amazingly done.**

**Told from a third person's POV.**

The training field is so…innocent, when you take a first look at it. It's pretty, sure, but when used in the right way it can be the most hideous thing in the world. Like right now.

Kakuzu looks furious. His hands are balled into fists and they're shaking with anger as Kumori stumbles backwards, spitting blood out of her mouth. Pein cracks his knuckles and shakes his hands a couple of times before he darts forward, attacking her again.

"This is madness, Pein!" He shouts, his anger melting through to the surface. "Just let the girl go! She's hasn't done anything!" Kumori falls onto her side, breathing hard. There are cuts everywhere on her body and she looks more bruised than a banana that's been used as a bowling ball.

"Oh, really?" His voice is perfectly calm, clear as crystal.

"Yeah." His voice is harsh as a slap, glaring at him. "Stop it."

"You obviously don't know what's going on then, do you?" He's smirking by now.

"I know everything," Kakuzu says flatly "But that doesn't give you the right to punish her like that,"

"If you keep talking like that, I'm going to make her punishment ever worse," He says as Kumori pulls herself to her feet, somewhat shakily though.

"I'm fine, Kuzu-kun," She says wiping the blood seeping from her mouth on the back of her hand. "This is my fight,"

"Which you're losing," He says flatly and she glares at him.

"Just shut the hell up." Tobi says his hands are shaking with anger. "Shut the HELL up." Everyone stops. Most of the Akatsuki had come to see the fight. Most for the blood but a few to see how Kumori survives against their leader.

"T-Tobi?" Kumori looks taken aback, never having heard this angry voice. Kisame steps forward to put a hand on Tobi's shoulder but he steps away, shooting a dirty look over his shoulder.

"Stay out of this, Kisame. Remember your place." He says in a cold voice that makes goosebumps appear on everyone's skin.

"Please forgive me, Madara-sama," He says ducking his head and backing away as Tobi—or would he be considered Madara? Madara snorts and turns back to Kumori, who cringes back in her fear. He puts his hand on the side of her face and she flinches, especially so when he touches one of the new-forming bruises.

"You shouldn't be such a coward, Pein," Tobi/Madara's voice is colder than ever. "The girl didn't do anything that we would have done in the same situation,"

"But Madara-sa-" He starts but Madara's glare gets him quiet.

"If you contradict me again, you will sorely regret it." He says darkly.

"Yes sir," He says quietly and Kumori looks up, frowning.

"Where's Kuzu-kun?" She asks in a quiet voice that makes everyone look around.

"He stormed off a while ago, muttering something about needing to be alone. Then it took Hidan about two seconds to say a bad word and run after him," Zetsu's white side says quietly as Kumori's eyes go huge and she runs the opposite way that Kakuzu had gone. "**Wrong way, stupid girl!**" He cackles and she runs in the other direction, towards Kakuzu.

…line…line…line…line…

_Kumori's POV_

"KAKUZU!" I yell at the top of my lungs, running into the hideout. "KAKUZU?!"

"Get out of here, Kumori," His voice is a raspy growl and he's panting. He's also in Hidan's room, which is weird. "Get out. Now."

"I'm not leaving you, Kakuzu," I say walking towards the door.

"No." He says when my hand touches the knob but it's not his. It's Hidan's. "Get the h- get out of here, Kumori,"

"Just let me in, I want to help," I say quietly.

"No," Kakuzu's voice is even harsher this time.

"Old man, she's helped keep it in check before." He says, almost sounding pleading.

"That was different," He rasps and the door suddenly is opened, dragging me in with it. My eyes widen when I see Kakuzu. His mask (and shirt) is off and he's got his hands on his knees, looking strained. "You shouldn't have let her in, Hidan,"

"I know," He says with a cheeky grin. It doesn't reach his eyes though, which look tired. "This sucks, seriously,"

"You've been saying that every two minutes. Say it again and I'll kill you," This, I know, normally would have made Hidan retort snarkily or laugh but this time he knows that Kakuzu is sirius. I snap my teeth together so hard it makes a clicking noise as a tremor runs through my boyfriend's body.

"K-Kakuzu-kun," I start but Hidan's hand clamps down on my shoulder.

"He's not going to be able to hear you once this starts," He says starting to pull me away as the stitched man starts panting harder. His threads almost seem to be pulsing.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" I feel pathetic. I'm getting teary-eyed and I can't do anything to help him.

"F*ck no," He says shaking his head "Just try to keep him calm-ish, make sure he doesn't get out into the rest of the hideout or escape or anything,"


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry. I'm putting Protectors on hiatus for a while. Whether or not that's permanent I'm not sure yet but you've probably heard the saying "You can't milk a dead cow." This cow may be close to dead. Stupid H1N1. It might be revived sometime if I get a new idea but for now, this is the last you'll hear. :) Sorry again guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! It's Sydney! As you can see, I haven't written anything in a long time, and I have to say that I'm really really really sorry. The last two years have been a bit crazy. I've really been wanting to write more lately, and I've finally had a little time on my hands. College takes a lot out of you _ I'm going to start by rewriting Tutoring for Dummies and then take on other tasks, see what lends itself to being rewritten. Thank you all for your continued support! I'm hoping to have the first chapter up in the next few days :D

Lots of love,

Sydney


End file.
